Phineas and Ferb Romance One-shots and Drabbles
by Jessbot2k
Summary: Various romantic one-shots/drabbles. Phinabella, Ferbnessa, and more! Rated T. If higher rating for parts you will be warned.
1. Phinabella- Oblivious

**A/N Hi! This is my place for drabbles and one-shots. Most of them will be romantic, but some may be just friend-shipping. If a story is rude I will warn you here. So first up, we have Phinabella-Oblivious.**

**Disclaimer- All rights go to Disney, or why would I be writing this! :'(**

* * *

Isabella's POV

Brushing my black hair out of my eyes, I closed the door of my house. Summer was finally over and to my disappointment Phineas still hadn't realised my death defining love for him. "He will one day," I whispered to myself.  
"He will one day do what?" Phineas asked curiously.  
"Nothing," I replied, blushing a ruby red.  
Phineas hadn't changed over the summer, except for his clothing. Now he wore denim jeans complete with an orange top and black jumper. On another note, he was still as oblivious as ever, but maybe more. He still had his warming smile to brighten a dark, Septemb-  
"Isabella? Are you ok?" Phineas enquired, looking worried.  
"Just a little under-" I stopped suddenly.

Behind Phineas, Ferb gave me a thumbs up. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

Phineas's POV

"Just a little under-" She stopped suddenly, looking at Ferb.  
Then before I knew what was happening, she gave me a long lingering kiss. It was like summer and winter rolled into one, with vanilla ice cream and lemonade hovering around my senses. I was enjoying it.  
Then she pulled away and looked me straight in the eye.  
"I love you"  
Then she ran towards the rising sun.  
I ran after her.  
And we never stopped running together.  
Always forever.  
Phinabella.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's short, I have a lot of homework to do. Reviews are always accepted-constructive criticism welcome. Remember to R&R!**


	2. Brits sure know how to have fun!

**A/N Here's another oneshot for you all! I thought of this last night** **while watching the new year this one shot, Ferb is 20 and Vanessa is 24. Oh, and happy new year and have a wonderful 2013!**

* * *

"Wow, that's one big Ferris wheel!" exclaimed Vanessa. "Brits sure know how to have fun."  
Her and Ferb were visiting England to see the new year in, and for Ferb to introduce Vanessa to his dismayed grandparents. They would never approve of a girl who was 4 years older than him and used to be a Goth (ex Goth if you like). But neither of them minded. It was 11.55, and they had grabbed a spot at the front of the railings for a spectacular view (and no, that spectacular view wasn't Vanessa's backside).  
Then, the countdown begun.  
20, 19, 18,  
Ferb took a small black box out of his pocket. Suddenly, the entire crowd fell back in awe.  
17, 16, 15,  
Getting down on one knee, he opened the box.  
Vanessa gasped is shock.  
14, 13, 12  
The ring was beautiful and had sapphires engraved round the edges. But that's not what shocked Vanessa. It was the rose petal in the middle, perfectly preserved, and it held significance for both. The ring was golden. The ring was like their love. Everlasting.  
11, 10, 9  
"Vanessa, I have loved you for all my life."  
8, 7, 6  
"Will you let me take your hand in marriage?"  
5, 4, 3,  
"Yes"  
2,1  
Fireworks explode around them as they kissed.

* * *

**Why do the creators torment us with no Ferbnessa?! Anyway, I was thinking of making a dedicated story including Ferbnessa and Isabella. Do you guys think that's a good idea? If so, please comment y or if not, n. Remember to R&R!**


	3. Youre not pregnant with Ferb, are you?

**A/N WARNING THIS FAN FIC MENTIONS PREGNANCY AND ASSAULT (it's not what it sounds like)**

**Firstly, thanks for all the reviews and follows! It really lifts my spirit.**

**Secondly, I am now taking requests for one shots so leave a request in the reviews if you have one.**

**Finally, me and princessmaryb are writing a story together to publish on her account, more about that later.**

**Disclaimer: Why? *sighs***

**Today's one shot is about Isabella's father. Most people say he left, but I think differently. Phinabella is woven in there still though. Oh, and italics means a flashback.**

**Without further ado, the chapter!**

* * *

"Phineas, I need to tell you something," whispered Isabella.  
Her and Phineas were spending the evening in the park-they were swinging on the swings, hand in hand.  
"You're pregnant?" asked Phineas sarcastically.  
"No, more important than that," Isabella replied.  
"You got pregnant with Ferb! Isabella how could you!?" Phineas said in mock shock.  
"Knock it off," she replied as she playfully hit him."It's about my dad."

Isabella stood up and led Phineas to a nearby oak tree. They both began the climb until reached a branch about 6 metres from the ground. She then snuggled up to Phineas and leant her head on his shoulder.

Then she began.

"It started when my mum/mom was 18 weeks pregnant. She went to have a gender scan and the results were..."

"Fema-" finished Phineas

"Male"

Phineas face mirrored hers when he mum/mom whispered that to shock. Then disbelief. Finally full out horror.

"So...your...a-a-a... bo-"

"No... my dad wanted a girl. So he..." Isabella burst into silent tears.

* * *

Phineas brought her into a comforting hug. His mind mulled over their conversation.

_"It's about my dad"_

_"Male"_

_"My dad wanted a girl. So he..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Isabella remembered the memories she had kept locked away for so long.

_"We're just going to do something to you to make you're daddy happy," replied the surgeon._

_"My beautiful little girl..." purred dad_

_"Darling, we are leaving to go to a place called Danville," whispered her mum/mom._

Finally, her own voice in her memories

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

* * *

After some time, Phineas looked a Isabella with determined eyes.

"I will always be here for you."

Isabella smiled and presses her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N 3 stories, 3 days! I'm on fire! *checks behind* No, I'm good.**

**Remember to R&R!**


End file.
